guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unique items list (Nightfall)
Names of Items in lists rules * If the item has it's type in the name (ex Morrob's Axe), no NOT type "{Weapon type)" after it. * If the item does NOT have the weapon type in it's name (ex The Lifegiver), then please add it's weapon type after it's name (ex (Staff). * If the profession has only 1 type of weapon with no offhands (ex Dervishes), then there is no need to add the weapon type after. * If the type of the bow is not stated in the name (ex Flatbow, Longbow, etc), please add it after in the aformentioned form. Thank you all for your assistance in filling this item list. --Mgrinshpon 09:44, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :While this is a valiant attempt, most of this is common sense. Users that are not active or making one-shot posts usually follow by example on the article page or place what they think is best and others come along and clean it up. Your rules seem to be aimed at an audience that will most likely not even check the talk page before adding a name, nor check it afterwards. Not saying its the wrong thing to do, if one person sees it and learned something from it, kudos. But in all honesty, one sweep through the list and a user can format it correctly. Still, a pretty good assessment of how we format the unique items list. — Gares 10:34, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Ok, nightfall released. Suggest screenshots as proof of greens and to protect against spam (mostly the second one). --Mgrinshpon 06:47, 27 October 2006 (CDT) * Green confirmed nice job Nazlakh - - Tomoko :No no no, like, make a new page for em. --Mgrinshpon 10:17, 27 October 2006 (CDT) EDIT: Nevermind, still protected. --Mgrinshpon 10:18, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Please make that page yourself.. not quite a wiki genius... - - Tomoko :::Making page of Hassin now.. - - Tomoko ::::No biggie, I did it. --Mgrinshpon 10:30, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Check again.. you've made the page of the Shield i did it of the boss.. - - Tomoko :I disagree with the proof shots. We didn't do it for Factions and I don't think that's going to change. GW:AGF — Gares 12:55, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I agree w/Gares. If there are questions/disagreements about an item's stats, then we should get a stats pic for the talk page to settle the argument. Stats images should stay out of the item pages. --Rainith 13:22, 27 October 2006 (CDT) The formatting is a little wanky. I suggest 3-3-4 style (W, R, and Mo first row, N, Me, and E second, the rest 4th). --Mgrinshpon 13:01, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, I made it basically into what it should look like except the dervish box is off. Someone will just have to fix it, I admit, I'm no wiki genius. --Mgrinshpon 13:05, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, scratch that. I fixed it. --Mgrinshpon 13:15, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::: Format looks good now - - Tomoko Unverified greens *Modti's Desperation (staff): 20HSR, 20HSR curses x2, health +30 *Jarimiya's Daggers (poisonous, 15^50, health +30 *Stygian Scythe (vampiric, 15^50, enchanting) *Shaunur's Scepter (10/10 divine favor) verified *Mallyx greens (weapons are Sundering, 15^50, Fortitude, all Mallyx greens are Tormented weapon greens) verified and refuted **Mallyx's Axe name refuted, stats verified **Mallyx's Blade dubious **Maul of Mallyx dubious **Defender of Mallyx (+30 Health, physical damage -2 while in a stance, strength) refuted **Guardian of Mallyx (+30 Health, physical damage -2 while enchanted, tactics) refuted **Mallyx's Hornbow dubious **Mallyx's Shortbow dubious **Mallyx's Longbow name confirmed, stats refuted I think we should keep track of unverified greens in the talk page. I saw this one in trade chat. -- Gordon Ecker 01:59, 29 October 2006 (CDT) :Found another unverified green in trade chat. -- Gordon Ecker 02:12, 3 November 2006 (CST) ::And another one alledgedly from the elite mission. -- Gordon Ecker 05:45, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::And another. -- Gordon Ecker 04:05, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::And here's the alledged stats of the Mallyx greens from this thread. -- Gordon Ecker 04:42, 15 Decembec 2006 (CST) :::::And the stats from the thread seem to be a mixture of bogus info and lucky guesses. -- Gordon Ecker 05:14, 16 February 2007 (CST) Nightfall Green Axe Have found a green drop axe chaklins Axe , dropped by commander chaklin in Dejarin Estate max dmg, 15^enchanted, 20/20 sundering +30hp --Journeyman 10:07, 30 October 2006 (CST) 2 green items (Nightfall) Both from vabbi. 1. Sadi's Benediction Energy +15 Light damage: 11-22 (requires 9 protection prayers) Halves skill recharge of spells (chance 20%) Enchantments lasts 20% longer energy +5 (while enchanted) Two-handed Monk staff Dropped by Sadi Belai (Don't know this 100% anymore, Will confirm later) in Forum Highlands. Picture: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/4097/gw110gb6.png 2. Yamesh's Anguish Chaos damage 11-22 (requires 9 illusion magic) Halves skill recharge of illusion magic spells (chance 20%) energy +5 while health above 50% Wand(one handed) Mesmer wand Forgot who it dropped but it's dropped by the mesmer boss in vehtendi valley picture: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/2982/gw111cr6.png Riseh's Wand Dropped by Riseh the Harmless Boss Checklist Here's the bosses that don't have greens listed for them yet, taken from skills by capture location (Nightfall), and therefore missing the Istan bosses. Mission-specific bosses are marked listed separately, and are suspected to either have no green item or another boss's green item because that was the case in Factions. Quest-specific bosses are were also omitted (feel free to add them, there's a good chance some of them are alternate sources for other bosses' greens). Hopefully this'll be helpful for the upcoming triple green weekend. -- Gordon Ecker 00:18, 15 November 2006 (CST) (edited 18:21, 21 November 2006 (CST)) :It also appears that the five Acolyte bosses don't drop greens. -- Gordon Ecker 19:44, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::And now the Acolytes do drop greens. We've found the greens for all the non-quest, non-mission bosses, and it's likely that if any of the quest or mission bosses dropped greens someone would've found one already, so it appears that we have everything. -- Gordon Ecker 05:17, 16 February 2007 (CST) Sehlon, Beautiful Water Er, I just added the links to poin to the right pages and I discovered that there are TWO Sehlon pages. Sehlon, Beautiful Water (which is correct) and; Sehlon, Beautiful Waters (which has a superfluous "s" at the end.) Unfortunately, the information for her unique scythe Sehlon's Vow links to the WRONG page. Can someone make an executive decision which page is better, and supplant the Green information therein? (Sorry, ate a dictionary whilst bored>) --Snograt 18:45, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Thanks, Gordon Ecker :) Snograt 15:01, 20 November 2006 (CST) Ravaging Daggers Ravaging Daggers ~Rud Yatendi Canyons Yatendi Canyons is listed in the maps as being part of Kourna, but all of the greens dropped in that zone are under the Vabbi section. Should this be corrected?--Sykoone 21:59, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Yatendi Canyons is part of Vabbi. It gets included in the Kourna maps because of Turai's Procession. Locations (Nightfall) has the correct information. -- Gordon Ecker 22:18, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::However the Kourna and Vabbi pages had incorrect information. This has been fixed. -- Gordon Ecker 22:43, 22 November 2006 (CST) Domain of Anguish checklist This is based on the assumption that the four sections and the elite mission itself each have 1 green per profession in addition to any greens from bosses. -- Gordon Ecker 06:52, 9 December 2006 (CST) :And now the pattern has been broken by a second necro green in Ravenheart Gloom. -- Gordon Ecker 22:29, 12 December 2006 (CST) it looks like we're just missing 1 ele 10/10 wand for certain, and im guessing another pair of mallyx daggers. its also possible that there is another bow floating around somewhere down there, and its hard to tell whether there will be another scythe or spear, but i think its about finished. — 13:06, 9 January 2007 (CST) :looking into it further, id bet money that the ele wand is going to drop from the fury in the foundry. — 13:11, 9 January 2007 (CST) I suspect we're only missing a flatbow, a shortbow, a hornbow and mallyx's other set of daggers, although the torq'qua list is suspiciously short. -- Gordon Ecker 21:46, 16 January 2007 (CST) :And no new greens have been found in over a month. I guess that's all of them, although it seems odd that Mallyx only drops one Assassin green and there's no Flatbow, Hornbow or Shortbow. There's also still the question of which Stygian Lords drop which Paragon greens. -- Gordon Ecker 20:59, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Weapon type (tags) *Aegis of Terror (Shield) *Aegis of Augh (Shield) *Mallyx's Maul (Hammer) imo, these are all obvious — Skuld 19:00, 16 December 2006 (CST) :I don't use any tags at all on my green lists, I don't like them. I'm fine with removing those more obvious ones. — Gares 19:14, 16 December 2006 (CST)